While clay minerals have been known as absorbents their use in absorbent articles such as diapers, floor mats, wiping cloths, etc. has been hampered by their natural tendency to form colloidal type dispersions in contact with aqueous solutions. Consequently, the clay rapidly migrates to the surface and can be readily washed out of the absorbent article. From an economic standpoint, clay minerals are ideally suited for throw-away (disposable) articles but their colloidal characteristics prevent their use in such articles.